


Baby?

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby gets caught in the middle, F/M, Rogue demons, Sacrifice, Witches, Witches try to spite Dean, baddass hunter chick, can't say more, doesn't work as planned, if i haven't already, missing impala, would give it all away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: His eyes fell on the patch of dirt where his beloved impala sat only moments before. The tool chest of weapons was all that sat in her place. “Where the hell is my car?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I want to say thank you all so much for reading my works, I adore you guys and wouldn't have had the drive to keep publishing without you and all of your wonderful feedback.
> 
> So, in honor of my fiftieth fic, I wanted to try something new. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'd love to hear what ya thought :)
> 
> ~SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

 

Dean brought baby to a screeching halt outside of the old storage warehouse, and threw the door open, popping the trunk and running back with Sam to grab any weapon he could from the trunk. He ordered Sam to go around the left side of the building and he went around the right, praying for Castiel to show up and help with every footfall. In his rush to get inside, he ran off leaving Baby’s driver door open. A coven of witches had kidnaped two women and a man for their sacrifice and a disloyal faction of demons were assisting in the ceremony. By the time the boys got inside, the warehouse was in full war. Castiel had shown up and was sparring with two demons, leaving the boys to handle the remaining dozen demons and the four witches. 

 

Crowley found out through the grapevine about the meeting and showed up to flay the rogue demons, handling most of them with a snap of his fingers and a few choice expletives. He mainly showed up in hopes of finding his mother at the root of everything, hoping it would force himself to finally have reason enough to kill her, as if her previous murder attempts on him weren’t enough. Regardless, Rowena was nowhere to be found.

 

The boys helped Cas gather the three, would be, victims and he took them to safety, telling Dean that he would leave them near a hospital. Sam limped over to Dean who slung his brother’s arm around his shoulder, and helped him to the car. Upon exiting the warehouse’s large doors, Dean almost dropped Sam when his eyes fell on the patch of dirt where his beloved impala sat only moments before. The tool chest of weapons was all that sat in her place. “Where the hell is my car?”

 

“Dean, just--”

 

“Where the hell is my damn car!” Dean bellowed, making Sam pull back a few inches. Around the corner of the building they heard a very audible crash and Sam  yanked his arm from Dean’s shoulder. He figured if he tried to hold on Dean would’ve pulled his arm from the socket. The older Winchester darted around the corner to see two bodies sprawled carelessly at his feet. A third body was pinned against the corrugated metal siding, and a tall black shape shrouded most of him. Light surged through his body illuminating feminine curves to the black figure and he fell to the ground. The figure turned, blade raised, to face Dean and he raised his gun. “Who the hell are you?”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Dean.” You gasped and lowered your demon blade, cautiously you inched closer to Dean and he saw your face. You had fair, mostly flawless skin, but there were a few scratches here and there. You had long back hair that reminded him of a little of his mother’s hair when she was younger. Your eyes were bright and the centers of them were so dark they looked as black as layered obsidian. Your boots crunched in the gravel as you continued towards Dean, holding your hands up to show you meant no harm. Your entire outfit was black and light gray, the zipper of your leather jacket shined like freshly polished chrome and the stitching of your black skinny jeans were a strange pattern, somewhat resembling stripes down the legs. You reached up to touch his arms and pulled him into a tight hug. “My baby boy, I never thought I’d get to see you like this.” You pulled away and looked deep into his eyes and face, “Oh, Dean, I’m so proud of you. Everything you and Sam have done, you boys are everything your father hoped for, and more... Oh, sweetheart.” You brought him tightly into your embrace again. “I remember when John and Mary brought you home. You were so tiny, and so precious.”

 

“Okay, lady, what the hell kinda drug you on?”

 

“Really, Dean. You pissed off some witches, you come out and your car is missing, I’m here… Sweetie, I know you can put two and two together, I used to watch you help Sam with his math homework.”

 

Dean stared at every tiny feature of your face and body, letting his eyes come to rest on the top corner of your jacket and seeing small scratch marks. He ventured a hand up and pulled the jacket aside to see two very familiar sets of initials, carved into your chest, the marks now remaining as slightly raised scar tissue. His eyes widened in disbelief as he uttered your name. “Baby?”

 

“In the flesh… literally.” You laughed. 

 

“Damn, Baby, you’re--” He paused when he saw the innocent smile on your face. “You’re very beautiful.”

 

“Go ahead and say it. I’m friggin’ hot.” You shimmied and brought your hands to your hips. “Screw nineteen-sixty-seven model year, I look like a nineteen-ninety-seven model.” Sam had limped over to the two of you by now and you recognized him before he had the chance to recognize you. “Sammy, my sweet little baby boy. Look how handsome you got.”

 

“Uh no offense, Miss, but uh, I doubt you could know me, or be older than me.” He said politely, removing your arms from around his waist.

 

You slapped his arm, “Boy, don’t look at me like I’m crazy. I remember when your mama and daddy made you in the backseat… It was not pretty and let’s just say that if I could’ve bleached my upholstery, I would’ve… Stupid stains didn’t come out for a week.”

 

“Is she really--?”

 

Dean’s grin looked seconds away from splitting his face, “The impala, yeah. Sammy meet Baby.” He put his arm around your waist and pulled you tight to his side.

 

“No offense, uh… Baby? But you look really good for being fifty.”

 

You scoffed, “I’m forty-nine, thank you. Plus, I have had a lot of work done, thanks to your brother.” You reached up and kissed his cheek, smiling softly. “You always take such good care of me. Your dad did too… Oh my god I remember when he first got into hunting, talk about silver fox, hot damn your dad was a sight... I loved long trips, I got to feel that firm ass all--”

 

“Okay!” Dean barked, rolling his eyes at you, while Sam just looked away uncomfortably.

 

“Sorry guys, I just got a little caught up in the past for a sec.”

 

“As much as I’m diggin’ the whole alive, hot woman, car thing. How are we gettin’ back to town?”

 

“We could walk.” You offered.

 

“And carry the weapons chest, do you know how heavy that thing is?” Sam sassed.

 

You shifted your weight to one hip and cocked an eyebrow. “Please remind me, Sweetheart, I’ve only been carrying the thing for the past thirty-three years.” A smirk formed as you finished and Dean chuckled at your response.

 

“She really is a winchester, she gets the chance to speak and she uses it to be a smartass.” Crowley observed, nearing the three of you and smirking when he rested a hand on your ass. “Nice trunk, Darling.”

 

“You of all people would know. How’d being human feel, Crowley? I heard it was all champagne and chick flicks.”

 

“Bite me.”

 

“I’d rather run ya over when I get my wheels back.” You winked. “Ooh, Dean do I still have my devil’s trap?” You turned around and pulled the back of your shirt up, revealing a tattoo of the trap on your lower back. 

 

**Dean laughed, smacking Sam’s arm to get his attention. “Would ya look at that, my Baby’s got a tramp stramp.”  
**


End file.
